The Mane Problem
by Looneyman1933
Summary: When the king of the Pride Lands and a party crazed pony switch places, they'll not only need to fit in, but to find out why they got to those lands in the first place
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rafiki was listening to the spirits. Many seemed very content, but unfortunately, there was one in particular who was not.

"Oy, Mufasa," The mandrill stated, "What do you need this time? You're son has grown to be a great king, and no more problems that cannot be fixed by him or his daughter arrive in Africa!"

The wind blew a bit more.

"Not in Africa? But what does Simba concern in places besides Africa?"

The wind blew again, a bit longer this time.

"A land not on any map, far away from humans can find it. Only way to get there is by magic." The shaman repeated. "But Mufasa, I still don't see, what does this have to do with your son?"

The wind grew silent.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I have no idea why. And besides, you know I need to bring someone here from that land to trade them, or else the circle of life will be out of balance! Is there anyone you have in mind?"

The wind blew again.

"Someone to liven up the Pride Lands? Of _that_ species? And some people call me crazy."

The wind blew much harder.

"Alright! You're plans may not make sense to me, but I still follow them. I just hope you know what you're doing."

And so, the shaman sent to work, muttering his favorite chant along the way.

"_Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana." _Still, no matter how much the monkey worked or chanted the strange phrase that made less than no sense, he could still not help but wonder why on earth the past king wanted his own son to go in a place not concerning him at all.

* * *

"Sire!" The hornbill cried out, flying into the cave,"Simba, where are you?"

"Boo!" a lion cub shouted, sending Zazu into a cave wall.

"Mkuu, you must have a bit more self-control!"

The prince just laughed.

"Sorry Zazu, but you're just too easy!"

Zazu just stared at the prince in annoyance. He had his mother's coat and his father's eyes. Kovu and Kiara had this cub two months after they had been married. He had greatly admired his grandfather, and seemed to be almost a complete replica of the cub his grandfather had once been.

"Where is your grandfather?" Zazu asked.

"Er-I don't know." Mkuu lied. Zazu had realized a while ago that Mkuu was still working on the talents of lying his grandfather had once had. In fact, many lies had been told on both sides of the family, so why Mkuu couldn't do it yet, he wasn't sure.

"Mkuu, you better tell me." Zazu said, knowing that Mkuu had found himself trapped.

"Mkuu! Breakfast is ready!" a voice called.

The cub rushed over to the warthog and meerkat, of course getting his breakfast of bugs. Zazu sighed, knowing the cub had just found this as an excuse. He wondered if they were planning a prank, like they did a lot. Nothing, though could've compared to that musical number Simba once did when he was a cub.

Zazu shook his head after he realized he was thinking off topic.

"Young master, where is your grandfather?" Zazu asked.

Mkuu stopped.

"Er- are you talking to me or Pumbaa?" he asked

"Young master, you know very well who I'm talking to. And it's not either one of those insectivores."

"Well, er- You know how I go see him just about every morning?"

"Yes?" all three asked in unison, concerned about Simba.

"Well, I went to see him this morning..."

"Yes?" They asked in unison again.

"I couldn't find him! But in his place I saw-"

"Can I come out now? It's kind of boring around here." a pink pony came out without waiting for the reply.

Zazu stared at her for a while. She was not like any horse he had ever seen. Her body was a bit... different. And she had a picture of three balloons on her flank.

"Pinkie Pie, I told you to wait!" Mkuu snapped at her.

"Sorry, but I was getting all bored and I really wanted to meet someone, because back home I know everypony, but here I barely know anypony, and not knowing anypony makes it really hard to make friends, even though that's something I'm supposed to report on a lot, which I do a lot because the princess asked me too. Hey do you know the princess? Me and my friends saved our country when she couldn't, three times! Oh, but I don't like to brag. And the third one wasn't really us. But I'll will say I'm the element of Laughter, and my friend Applejack's the element of Honesty, and my friend Rarity's the element of Generosity, my friend Rainbow Dash is the element of Loyalty, my friend Fluttershy is the element of Kindness, and my Friend Twilight's the element of Magic! Except when Discord came, then we became all meany- mean pants, except Twilight, Twilight Sparkle that is, who just became sad, but we defeated them with a beautiful rainbow and-"

"Pinkie Pie!" Mkuu shouted, getting annoyed he'd have to hear more rambling.

"Right, That's all fine and good Mrs. Pie," Zazu started, "But, if you're here, where's Simba?"

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle him, Fluttershy?" Cup Cake asked.

"Don't worry, Animals, big and small, Fluttershy can tame them all!" The pale yellow pegasus said, noting that she should remember that for her business, which was of course taking care of animals.

"J-just be careful Fluttershy, it doesn't look like any animal we've seen before!" Carrot Cake informed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cake, I can handle it." Fluttershy said.

She went up to Pinkie's room, where the Cakes said they had found the creature. Fluttershy stared at it for a little while. It was a lion but a bit... different than what she had seen before. His body structure just seemed... out of place. His mane was red and he was rather muscular. Fluttershy decided she should stop thinking about looks and just think about how to peacefully wake up the lion.

"Umm... excuse me, mister lion." Fluttershy meekly stated.

The lion started to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?" The lion asked.

"Oh, um, this is Ponyville." Fluttershy stated.

"What country am I in?" The lion asked.

"Equestria. Don't worry, Mr. Lion I'll make sure you have a nice place to stay until you can get back home." Fluttershy stated, hoping that she was making a convincing point.

"I have to get back! They're probably already looking for me!"

"Oh well, I know a friend who might be able to help."

The lion calmed down a bit.

"Really? What's their name?" he asked.

"Twilight." the pony replied.

"What's your name?"

"Fluttershy."

"I'm Simba."

**A/N: I noticed nopony had written a lion king/ My little pony crossover. Although, it seems like a decent idea. So why do you think Mufasa made Simba and Pinkie switch places? How are they going to get back? Will they be able to fit in where they don't belong? Why do I ask so many questions? I don't know! Well, more or less. This is Looney, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, he just disappeared?" Zazu asked.

"Well, I think that's how it happened." Mkuu said. "I don't really know, if I did I would go find Grandpa right now."

"Yeah, Simba must be pretty confused right now." Timon said.

"Well, in the meantime, we're going to have to get you educated, Ms. Pie." Zazu said.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Mkuu groaned.

"Zazu, not everyone wants to learn!" Mkuu told the the hornbill.

"Yes, I know, as evidenced by almost your entire family." Zazu snapped back.

"Hey, don't fight!" Pinkie said, interrupting their conversation.

"Sorry, but Zazu here just won't listen." Mkuu said.

"Are you listening to him?" Pinkie asked.

"Well...I..." Mkuu trailed off.

"Ha!" Zazu taunted.

"And you should listen to him, too." Pinkie stated.

"What? , I believe that he is-"

"Don't argue, that's how you lose friends."

"This little Simba is not my friend."

"Then he's your enemy?"

"Well...No"

"So what is he?"

"Well... Um... I..." Zazu stated, and the hornbill and lion kept muttering incoherent things.

"You see? Things aren't always easy to answer, and if you listen you'll find something that interests you." Pinkie stated. "Like the answer you've been looking for."

"Ms. Pie! You are quite intelligent at these kind of things." Zazu stated.

"Yeah, where'd you learn that?" Mkuu asked.

"I like making people happy and giving them smiles. And if they're sad and angry, that means they won't smile.

"Pinkie, did you learn how to do it with everyone?" The cub asked.

"Yeah, I had to learn different ways after a little incident with a donkey." Pinkie stated.

"Hmm...Zazu, what do you think the mood of the Pride Lands is right now?" Mkuu asked.

"Even though I don't like where you're going with this, I think Pinkie could help with making a few of the animals smile." Zazu answered.

"So all the animals talk here? Where I come from, it's just ponies." Pinkie stated.

"Come on, Pinkie." Mkuu stated. "We're going to make people smile!"

* * *

"So you're saying this thing just came out of nowhere?" the purple pony asked.

"Excuse me, but I am not a 'thing' I am a lion." Simba said.

"Well, I figured you know what had happened." Fluttershy stated.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, wondering why she always had to be the one who knew what happened with her friends. Though it might have been that even though she might not always know exactly what was going on, there were only a number of times she was wrong.

"Well, there's usually one pony we go to when we can't figure something out." She said, "Or in this case, one zebra."

* * *

Simba was glad to finally see a creature he would usually see around the Pride Lands. Even if this Zecora looked a little different than what he was used to.

Zecora set to work, using her resources that she knew of. In a way, she kind of reminded Simba of Rafiki if he were a female zebra.

"It is not very clear, why there is a lion here." Zecora stated. "Although this is unplanned, I know of lions, from my home land."

"Could you send me back?" Simba asked.

"It is like missing a key from the lock, I've never heard of this 'Pride Rock' I can't find it on any map, so now Ponyville is your trap." the zebra answered.

"Thank you, Zecora" Twilight said.

"Oh, Zecora, have you seen Pinkie? I haven't seen her all day." Fluttershy asked.

"I am afraid not, Fluttershy. I have not seen Pinkie Pie. " The zebra said, "Though I've got an itch, the lion's and pony's places did switch. While she went there, you went here, and must happen again that way, I fear. It seem somethings in great strife, as if something's wrong with the circle of life."

"Well, thanks anyways Zecora." Twilight and Fluttershy walked out the door.

"I'll be right there, Twilight." Simba said. Then when they were gone, he started talking to Zecora.

"The circle of life, what's wrong with it?"

"Hunters, I am afraid, and I've said all that could be said. One is good, one not nearly the same, Angel and Damien, if you can tell by the name."

"What? What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to find out, you man. All I could tell you is they look human."

"What does Damien mean?"

"I am afraid I can't tell such, I've already said too much."

And so the lion left.

Zecora looked into her cauldron.

"Rafiki, are you sure you can be relyin' on five small ponies and one big lion?" Zecora asked at the image of Rafiki in the cauldron.

"Don't worry, as long as all goes as planned, everything will be right." Rafiki answered

"I just hope that this works, because if it doesn't than you'll have to see the jerks."

"You know we still have six days left after today."

"But you know if it doesn't go how you presumed, if it reaches the Pride Lands, you're doomed."

**A/N:What's this? Hunters? And who exactly are Angel and Damien? What will Equestria think when it sees humans? And why was Rafiki in a cauldron? Well, I'd like to here you're guesses in a review, along with the type of character you want to see most of. **

**Zecora: We hope soon you will review, so a new chapter can come to you. Redundant, yes, I don't know why, I even decided to work for this guy.**

**Me: Just review please, so I can get better ideas for the chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, umm... What's a cupcake again?" Mkuu asked, after Pinkie had finished explaining her elaborate plan to get the Pride Lands smiling.

She had decided to just throw a big party, using much confetti and baking vanila cupcakes, as chocalate would hurt many animals.

But Mkuu, not knowing much about the Equestrian lifestyle, had been confused, as he had already asked what a 'party', 'chocalate' and 'vanilla' were.

"It's a food that you bake." Pinkie explained.

"Bake?" The prince asked.

"Put in an oven?"

"Oven?"

"Something that makes things warm." Pinkie said, and there was a small bit of silence until...

"What's confetti?" Mkuu asked.

"You know, maybe we should try a different plan." Pinkie said, realizing the rest of the animals might be more confused than happy.

"What if we tried to make them happy one at a time?" Mkuu suggested.

"Might take some time." Pinkie pointed out.

"Yeah," Mkuu sighed. This wasn't going very well.

"Ooh, how about we sing a song?" Pinkie suggested.

"You seem to already know the way things work around here." Mkuu sarcastically stated.

"I do? Gee, I still thought I had a lot more to learn."

"No, Pinkie. I mean that people seem to spontaneously break into song and dance around here sometimes."

"Did your grandparents do that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do they have any interesting stories? 'Cause they could probably make that into a Broadway musical! Ooh, and maybe they could give Zazu a really good song, and..."

"Pinkie, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So? You don't know much about me do you?"

"No."

"Great, well I'll tell you where it all started. I was born on a rock farm..."

* * *

Damien was starting to get tired of Angel tracking behind. But Angel wasn't very strong or smart, so he couldn't blame him. In fact, he stood only about five foot two, which wasn't bad for a teenager. He was scrawny, with brown eyes and thick black hair. The eyes were covered up by a pair of glasses.

Damien, on the other hand, was five foot six, despite being only a year older than Angel. He had short, red hair and dark blue eyes. He had a rather rough build and a face that many girls found cute.

They were both wearing the same thing, Safari hats with boots, beige pants and a beige shirt. Not exactly the best for hunting, as they were regular boots, pants and shirts, but it would do.

"Will you hurry up?" Damien yelled to his hunting partner.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired!" Angel complained.

"Look, I just gotta make a quick hunting round, and we can go back home. First two animals I see, then we can go home and-"

"Watch the Hub?"

Damien looked at his partner curiously. He had a hard time understanding him sometimes.

"Right, sure. I'll just find those animals." Damien answered.

This land was as strange to him as Angel. No, strike that, _nothing_ measured up to Angel, but it was a close second.

That's when he saw the two animals. One lion, and one purple pony...

* * *

"I don't get it, weather just works in your country?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Simba said, wondering more about her world than his own.

"And things just grow?"

"Yeah."

"And animals take care of themselves?"

"Yeah."

These questions were starting to annoy Simba. He hoped he could just get home soon, and get it over with.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed right over them. It didn't touch either of them, and they barely took notice.

But the hunter was much more serious, and he had to get these two animals. Angel might've been able to help him, but Damien had never seen him pick up a gun. Then again, they hadn't known each other for very long...

But above all other thoughts were, _I'm not stopping until I have hunted those two._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mkuu was listening intently to Pinkie's stories. He hadn't expected any of them to be this good. He felt it was going to be a bit girly at first, but was surprised by all the action.

"And that's the end!" Pinkie concluded.

"What? You're already done?" Mkuu asked

"Mkuu, I just told you forty-nine stories!" The pink pony replied.

"Yeah, but you tell the best stories!" Mkuu said.

"You're so sweet." Pinkie said, "But not food sweet. Oh, that reminds, me, my plan! I've got so little to do and so much time to do it! Wait, strike that, reverse it..."

And the pony rambled on, while hopping off.

"Did she call me... sweet?" Mkuu said, suddenly wondering about the pink pony.

Suddenly, Timon came by.

"There you are, Mkuu!" The meerkat stated, "I get a few gray hairs picked, and I can't find the prince of the Pride Lands."

Mkuu was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized something from what his friend had said.

"The Pride Lands!" He shouted.

"Err, yeah." Timon said.

"I'm prince of the Pride Lands!"

"Mkuu, you've known that since you were born."

"No, you don't understand. Pinkie will go back to Equestria soon."

"Good, she'll be out of your mane."

"No, I don't want her out of my mane!"

"Why is... Oh no."

"What?"

"Wait. Ha! You're too young!"

"Thank you for telling me another reason I have to worry."

"Too young too be in love! Too young to even be seeing her!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to solve that problem."

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"Come on"

"Oh, boy. This is gonna cause some copyright issues..."

* * *

Simba had woken up the next day, somewhat confused why he didn't see Nala next to him. He also realized the cave floor was soft.

_Oh, wait. Fluttershy's spare room_. The lion thought. Fluttershy had been afraid Simba might get scared by creatures of the Everfree forest. Though Simba had assured her he was a big, strong lion, she pointed out he was also 'old'. Simba had argued that just because he was a grandfather didn't mean he was old. But in the end, Fluttershy had finally convinced him to be in the room to sleep. She noted that she might have to put Simba outside, though, in case need for a sleepover ever arose.

"Are you awake yet?" Fluttershy asked from downstairs.

"Yes, Fluttershy!" Simba called back.

Simba walked down the stairs. He started thinking about how he could put these around Pride Rock. It would make things a bit easier..

"Sorry, Simba I don't have any meat." Fluttershy said, her Stare not exactly evident to be coming. Hopefully, she wouldn't need it

Simba saw that on his plate were only some larvae.

"You're kidding right?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry!" The pegasus cried.

"How could I not like larvae? There one of my favorite foods!" Simba said, eating them in a big gulp.

"Simba, who led your pride?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, well-" Simba stopped himself. If Fluttershy had treated him this way as a guest, she would see error in everything she did if she found out he was king. He didn't want her to go through all that.

"Er,-a lion named... Bandia!" Simba stated, not believing he had just named their leader 'fake'.

"Oh, What a nice name." Fluttershy said. Simba let out a sigh of relief from being assured Fluttershy didn't know any Swahili.

"I hope you get full enough for work today."

"Work?"

* * *

"Muffins? What am I going to do with muffins?" Damien shouted, realizing that Angel must have misunderstood when he was told to pack him a snack. The muffins were there, but no room for ammo.

"Did you say muffins?" Damien jumped back in surprise, as a grey, blonde maned pony with a bubble cutie mark came. Damien silently congratulated himself for knowing the facts.

"Hi! I'm Derpy Ditzy Doo Hooves!" The pony shouted.

"You have four names?"

"Most people just call me by my first and last, though some call me Ditzy Doo. What was it you were saying about muffins? Can I have one? I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

Derpy nodded.

_This is going to be good,_ thought Damien

**A/N: Well, that's just one cliffhanger after another, isn't it?**

**Timon: Yeah! Mkuu's gonna get us in serious trouble! You know he's-**

**Me: Timon! Don't spoil any surprises for our dear, and _reviewing_ audience.**

**Timon: You are obsessed with reviews, you know that?**

**Me: Just review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come on, Timon." Mkuu stated. "Before we're seen-"

"Before you're seen, doing what?" Said a voice Mkuu knew all too well. The voice of his grandmother.

"Just going out." Mkuu responded, that bad lying coming back.

"Mkuu, you're a terrible liar..." Nala stated.

"I know," Mkuu sighed in defeat.

"Shouldn't you tell your parents before going out?"

"He's trying to get a pony to fall in love with him!" Timon shouted.

"Timon!" Mkuu shouted

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Nala asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Mkuu responded, "Which is why I need to go where I'm going!"

"And where's that?" Another lioness asked.

"Oh, good morning, Mom." Mkuu said to Kiara

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mkuu's dad, Kovu asked.

"Mkuu's going somewhere." Kiara told him.

"And where is that?" Kovu asked his son.

"Er... Around the water hole?" Mkuu lied.

"Mkuu, where are you really going?"

Mkuu sighed.

"To see Rafiki." Mkuu stated.

"Why's that?" Kovu asked. Frankly, like everyone else, Kovu found the mandrill a little creepy. One thing he wanted to figure out someday is why he had a baboon's tail. And a person wouldn't even share that, in Kovu's mind, shouldn't be trusted.

"I... need a potion." Mkuu admitted.

"Magic is not to be taken lightly!"

All four lions, and the meerkat, jumped back in surprise as the very same mandrill they were talking about.

"Magic is something that should only be used either to teach lessons or communicate with the spirits!"

Rafiki stated.

"Or both." Nala remarked.

"Yes, Rafiki, I understand." Mkuu stated.

"Good, now, go swim in the water hole." Rafiki stated.

"Why?" Mkuu asked.

"Your friend is there." Rafiki stated.

* * *

"Hey Binti, I'm bored." A male hyena pup stated.

"Well, Mwana, if you hadn't scared all our food before we got to it, then maybe we could keep busy munching on some wildebeest!" a female, Binti said.

The two were brother and sister, from the two famous hyenas Banzai and Shenzi.

"When do you think Jim is getting back?" Mwana asked.

Jim was their friend who had come from the famous hyena Ed. His mother had died shortly after he had born. Ever since then, Ed hadn't laughed once.

Jim tried to shrug it off, though. He acted like there was nothing wrong with a hyena who wouldn't laugh. If it was ever brought up, he would simply nod and smile.

"I don't know, he's been at the watering hole for an hour or two." Binti answered.

Jim came running towards them as quick as he could, and ended up crashing into a rock that just happened to be near the two hyenas. Though he wasn't as crazy as his father, he was a bit clumsy. But he did make up for it by being one of their best hunters.

"What took you so long?" Binti asked.

"Just wanted to go swimming." Jim asked. "It took longer than I thought, but I'm ready for the hunting to begin!"

"That would have been helpful ten minutes ago." Mwana stated.

"You scared the food off again didn't you?" Jim asked.

"Alright, if one more person says something about that, I'm gonna..." Mwana was interrupted when he heard a sound he hadn't before.

It sounded like the clip-clopping of hooves, not zebra, but something different. When they all turned towards the sound, they saw an unusual sight.

It looked liked a zebra, but was pink all over, had an odd body structure, had oversized blue eyes, and it seemed to be walking like her knee was in a bit of pain.

The trio licked their lips.

* * *

Pinkie Pie wished she could run out of the place. But she knew that even if she did so, whatever would happen would still happen. Stupid pinchy knee...

Behind her, Pinkie heard snarling. Most other ponies wouldn't know it, but Pinkie had an acute sense of hearing.

Pinkie turned around, noticing three hyenas behind her. They realized that she had seen them, and started running after her.

Pinkie was great at chasing, but not running away. If she had a weapon, she would fight whatever she could run away from. However, since she arrived at Pride Rock in her sleep, she couldn't pack her party cannon.. So she had only one option left. Run.

The hyenas were giving up quite a chase. Fortunately, Pinkie could run for the rest of her life.

Unfortunately for her, so could Jim.

Though Jim had been known to mess up most things, hunting came as easy to him as breathing. He could usually catch his meat by waiting until they were tired out. Some said it was one thing he got from his dad, multiplied by ten of craziness.

The siblings had already collapsed. Jim continued to chase after Pinkie.

Pinkie eventually came to a gorge. She quickly climbed down. Suddenly her tail started to twitch.

_What could possibly fall here?_ She thought. Stopping in her tracks

Her question was soon answered when she saw that_ Jim_ had fallen to the gorge. It looked more like he'd jumped, so Pinkie was wondering if that counted.

Impressively, Jim wasn't harmed in the slightest way. Jim approached Pinkie, and let out a sinister laugh. Anyone who had been at the battle of Pride Rock would tell you it sounded very similar to the one his father had made that night.

"Well, looks like you're in quite a scrape." Jim stated. "Don't even think of trying to escape. On three sides of you, cliffs to steep for climbing quickly. On the other side, a giant patch of thorn bushes. And just to amuse me, I'll offer you a chance to survive."

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, If you can give me one good reason to keep you alive, I won't kill you. You have four chances."

"Four?"

"Three's too common. Not that the extra one will help you. I'm rather heartless."

Pinkie looked at the spot on his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

"It's there, I just don't use it." Jim stated, "First try."

"I have to take care of two babies."

"Second try." Jim said, getting in a pouncing position.

"I am the Element of Laughter!"

"Third try." Jim bared his teeth.

"I can bake you a cake."

"Fourth and final try," Jim started growling.

Pinkie Pie stopped and started to think, what was something important in the Pride Lands?

_Wait,_ Pinkie thought.

"I know Prince Mkuu!" Pinkie stated.

Jim suddenly snapped out of hunting mode. But he suddenly snapped back into it.

"You're lying." He said through bared teeth.

"I'm not! Just ask him!" Pinkie cried out.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that!" Jim said.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Hasn't he ever mentioned me?"

Jim turned back to normal again.

"Oh. Oh! _Oh." _Jim said, as that was all Mkuu was talking about that afternoon.

The two had met each other a long time ago at the water hole, both just trying to get away from problems they had. For Mkuu, it was problems about ruling over the kingdom. For Jim, it was to escape the thoughts of his family.

The two had met when they saw each other across the water hole, and were surprised the other wasn't as bad as they were told. Ever since, they had become the best of friends, and would usually talk to each other about their problems.

"Sorry, Ms. Pie," Jim said, "I didn't know that you were Mkuu's friend."

"That's alright." Pinkie stated.

"You have every right to be an- wait, what?"

"I'm a forgiving person."

Jim just stared their blankly. What had Mkuu liked about her again?

* * *

_Earlier that day_

"You're kidding," Jim said, "A different species? And she's older?"

"Yeah." Mkuu said.

"All this because she called you 'sweet'?"

"No! It's way more than that! I mean she's adventurous, fun-loving, optimistic, and-"

"A bit crazy?"

"Well, yes, but still. I just wish I could find a way to be with her. Even if just for a day."

"You should see a doctor."

Mkuu chuckled.

"Maybe I should, Jim."

* * *

Oh, yeah.

"Well, goodbye, Ms. Pie. And sorry again for almost eating you!" Jim said.

_Dad's gonna be so disappointed,_Jim thought, then walked off

_And I thought Ponyville was crazy, _Pinkie thought, _This place is nuts!_

* * *

"Don't worry," Mrs. Cake told Simba, "Most ponies will probably just come and buy things, no questions asked."

"And we're going to have some help for you just in case." Mr. Cake.

"By the way, did you have a line of work where you came from?"

"No," Simba lied. "Though, it shouldn't be too-YOW!"

Simba looked to see who had bitten his tail. It was a foal that had an orange mane with a bow in it, big blue eyes, and a light yellow coat.

"For someone with no teeth, you bite hard!" Simba shouted

"That's just Pumpkin, she likes to chew on things." Mr. Cake explained.

"Honey, where's Pound?" Mrs. Cake asked.

Simba was surprises when a pegasus foal, presumably Pound, land on his back, the slide to the floor.

"Can your son fly?" Simba asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mrs. Cake said "Now, in a minute or two, you'll have help for work and babysitting. Goodbye, Simba."

The minute the two left, Simba saw a block come up to a shelf where the twins were hiding.

Simba got to the shelf and jumped trying to reach the babies.

Unfortunately, that was when Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack showed up.

Though they were told that Pinkie wasn't there, they weren't told the new worker was a lion. So you can imagine their reactions.

Before even saying a word, Rainbow Dash immediately started kicking Simba. Soon, Simba fell on his back, giving Applejack the oppurtunity to lasso his paws together. Next, Rarity stuffed a diamond in his mouth.

"Ha! Eat that!" Rarity exclaimed.

Next, Twilight and Fluttershy came through the door.

"Twilight, Fluttershy!" Rainbow exclaimed. "There's a vicious lion in here."

"Yeah," Applejack stated, "He was trying to get the babies, and we think he might of got the new worker."

"He _is_ the new worker." Twilight told her friends.

Simba spat out the diamond.

"Great," He started, "Now that we got that out of the way, _will someone please untie me_?"

"Sure." Fluttershy said.

_And I thought the __Pride Lands were crazy,_ Simba thought_ This place is nuts!_

* * *

"Got that?" Damien asked.

"Hold it, Mister." Derpy stated "You're asking me to help you _kill_ someone? My name my be Ditzy, or Derpy depending on who you ask, but I'm smart enough to know that's wrong."

"No, no, no," Damien lied, "You misunderstood. I just need my lion back, he ran away from me. I said 'hunt' because his name is Hunter, and I call him 'hunt' for short."

"Well, okay, but you better not be lying!"

"Why would I lie about something like this. Now go home, will _execute_ our plan in the morning."

"You're so weird."

"You have no idea."

Derpy flew off to her home.

_And I thought Angel was stupid,_ Damien thought, _She's such a dunce!_

**A/N: If you guys are wondering, Jim's name is a reference to Jim Cummings, Ed's voice actor.**

**Jim: Can I be a 'mane' character now. (Starts laughing)**

**Me: Well, I'm typing up the next chapter, which will be very short, focusing only on you and you're dad.**

**Jim: Really? It's not gonna make me cry, is it?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Jim: Well, as always, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter has just about nothing to do with the rest of the story, is very short, and only focuses on Jim and Ed, so you might not like it a lot. But if that does sound interesting to you, read on.**

Chapter 6

Jim walked back to his home, knowing his dad would probably be mad at him. Jim hadn't done much for him, but he always caught their food, Jim was wondering how he could tell his dad such terrible news.

Jim walked into the den where he and his dad lived. His dad was there, gnawing on a bone that he had found just lying around. Jim walked to him, and braced himself for the reaction his dad would give him.

"D-Dad?" Jim stated, weakly.

Ed looked up at his son, preparing to listen to whatever he had to say.

"I didn't catch our food." Jim stated.

Ed just shrugged, which Jim made out that his dad just thought he was losing his touch.

"No, you understand, I let her go."

Ed had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, I let her go of my own free will." Jim stated. "And, yes, I talked to it long enough to know it was a girl. She's kind of like a weird pink zebra."

Ed raised his paw, When Jim prepared for the worst, he was surprised to be pulled into a hug.

"You're not mad at me?" Jim asked.

Ed shook his head.

"You don't mind we don't have food tonight?" Jim asked.

Ed shook his head

"Well, how come you've never hugged me before?" Jim asked, a bit of anger in his tone.

"You've never been around before."

Jim looked around, surprised.

"Who said that?" He asked.

Ed chuckled.

"I did." He answered.

"Dad! You're laughing! And _talking_!" Jim stated.

Ed chuckled again.

"Of course I am!"

"Since when could you talk?"

"I've always been able to talk, I've just never had anything to say before. Maybe you would know that if you spent a little more time with me."

"B-but I always thought you liked me mostly because of my hunting skills."

Ed chuckled again.

"Son, what I liked mostly about you is that you're my son, and nothing else."

"H-how long have I been," Jim hesitated before he said the next word, "Neglecting you?"

"Long enough." Ed answered, and hugged his son more tightly

"You know, it's funny you can go so long without having anything to say."

"Well, there is one thing I've been wanting to say for a long time."

"What's that?"

"I love you, Jim."

"I love you too, Dad."

And for the rest of the night, the two hyenas just laid there, father and son, and knew they couldn't be closer.

* * *

Pinkie's nose felt tingly. And that meant, somewhere, something sweet was happening.

**A/N: Hi, me here. Again. I know that Pinkie Pie part might have been overdoing it a bit, but I wanted to make sure that if I do choose to put this chapter on Fimfiction that no one can say there's not an mlp character in it. I probably won't because those guys hate me enough. Three dislikes and one like. Good thing you guys are more friendly. Should I, though?**

**Mkuu: Why on Earth did you come up with this chapter?**

**Me: I thought it fit pretty well, we didn't want to leave Ed miserable, now do we?**

**Mkuu: Fair enough. Review or I'll tell you spoilers. Wait, or I won't depending on who you are. Oh, just review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I noticed that even though the top three countries that read this story were the US, the UK, and Czech. Then i noticed there were more countries that didn't speak English as a native language. so if you did learn English from a non-English speaking country, I thank you very much. Well, to continue the story**

Chapter 7

Mkuu was still swimming in the water hole. He had been thinking of a way he and Pinkie could be together.

_She's a different species and older, two main problems,_Mkuu thought _Wait, how old_ is _she?_

_"_Hey, Mkuu!" the pink pony yelled walking to the water hole, "Did you know you just indirectly saved me from a hyena?"

"Did you know it's not the first time I've heard that?" the prince responded.

"Yeah, that's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"Pinkie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's this girl I like but she's older and a different species."

_Oh, real smooth. Why not just come out and say I have a crush on her?_

"Who is it?"

_Pinkie don't get your hopes up. He's a prince, different species, and a cub._

"Oh, a hyena."

_Well, you dodged that bullet._

"The thing is, I'm sure she only likes me as a friend, what should I do?"

"Well, if it were me, I would get help from someone who knows magic, and get them to turn me into that animal."

_A hyena? I am so jealous._

"What about age?"

"Same thing"

_Tried that, but I shouldn't tell Pinkie._

"Thanks for the advice Pinkie"

And as the pony walked away, the prince sighed in defeat

* * *

Simba awoke on the floor of Sugarcube Corner, realizing it was already the next day. He had taken a nap as there were few happenings other than him being tied down.

"Morning Simba." Mr. Cake said to the lion.

"Mr. Cake, how early is it?" Simba asked.

"Not too early." Mrs. Cake answered

"We just wanted to tell you that we have the rest of the week off." Mr. Cake exclaimed

"Why?" Simba asked.

"Well, we figure that why we haven't been drumming up business lately is because... you're a lion." Mrs. Cake answered.

"What about the alligator?" Simba asked.

_"I'm a toothless alligator."_ Gummy responded, though only Simba understood him.

"Well, go relax and have fun." Mr. Cake told the lion.

"I'm taking the toothless alligator with me..."

* * *

"What is wrong with that pony?" Damien shouted.

He had been waiting for Derpy all day, and was finally answered when he recieved a letter from a different pegasus.

_Dear Mr. Weird Person._

_I am sorry to tell you that I have caught the Pony Pox, and I can't help you catch your missing kitty. _

_From,_

_Derpy_

_P.S. I should make a full recovery in four days, so I can try then._

Damien sighed

"I hate unexpected events."

**A/N: I'm sorry it doesn't have the regular quality of my other chapters, but I was having writer's block and this happened. I know Pinkie liking Mkuu back is a bit unexpected, but it was the best I could do at this point. If you like it anyway, that's great. If you don't, please don't hurt me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, but here now is going to be the conclusion. Yes after many weeks I decided to leave you with only eight chapters for this story. Now, first, I must mention that the times between Equestria and the Pride Lands are different the way I've typed it. And that's because Celestia raises the sun and Luna raises the moon in Equestria, and the Pride Lands are in regular Africa. And that, somehow, means time is different. Now somewhere in Africa.**

The first thing Mkuu saw when he woke up was hyenas. Before even thinking about how they even got near Pride Rock, he ran to the lions and tried to wake the others up. Tried to. But none showed the slightest sign of waking up.

With little options left, Mkuu ran to the hyenas himself.

"What is it you want?" The cub asked.

"Look at that, the cub thinks he's all high and mighty, just 'cause he's the prince." Binti stated.

"Um...But isn't he?" Mwana asked.

"How did I get stuck with _you_ as a brother?"

"Let's focus on- Hey! Where'd he go?" Mwana asked.

* * *

Mkuu was running as fast as he could.

_They are not hurting Pinkie Pie,_ Mkuu thought, _Not while I'm alive._

He ran into his den and quickly woke up Pinkie.

"Pinkie, run!" Mkuu yelled, but the hyenas came after him.

"What? How did they get in here?" Mkuu asked.

The two ran for Pinkie, but Mkuu defended her rather well. The two gave him many bites and scratches, but He quickly shook them off. Mwana bit him in the left hind leg, but Mkuu kicked him off.

Binti, being the brighter of the two, aimed for the throat, but Mkuu slashed her away.

After much fighting, the three were badly beaten. And yet, only Pinkie was still awake.

"Get out." Was all Mkuu said, after all three were badly bruised.

"Fine." Binti said, and started to leave, but she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

The scream someone being killed makes.

When Binti turned, she saw Mkuu's throat slit and her brother's claw dripping blood.

"Hmm...Maybe you aren't so useless." Binti said.

"Really?" Mwana asked.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more."

The siblings turned around and saw the current king.

"You're lucky I'm actually letting you off, after invading our territory, and _killing my son_. But if you show you're faces around here again, if I see you two anywhere, if I even hear word about you two, you'll both be dead before you realize what happens."

"Oh, wait won't you need to know our names first? I'm Mwana, and this is Binti." Mwana stated.

"Brother, dear, you are a complete idiot." Binti noted.

"Get out." Kovu stated.

The hyenas ran.

"Some one get Rafiki!"

* * *

Pinkie looked over the body.

"Pinkie..." Mkuu stated, using the last of his breath.

"What?" The pony asked.

"I need to tell you that..._nakupenda."_

"What does that mean?" Pinkie asked.

But Mkuu wouldn't answer.

Mkuu would never again be alive in Africa.

* * *

"Well this is a mess." Twilight stated.

She had been practicing a few spells on Simba, and, of course, had accidentally used the wrong spell.

Simba was now standing before her as a cub.

"Why did this happen to me?" Simba asked. "I mean, this squeaky voice, this weird tuft, and why is my tail fur _brown_?"

"You realize you could be stuck like this for a while." Twilight stated. "So stop whining!"

"I'm not whining, I'm complaining!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Damien was waiting for the two. Beside him were Derpy and Angel.

"So we're all clear on the plan?" Damien stated.

"Yeah," They both said, rather reluctantly.

"What is it?" Damien asked.

"We're killing two cartoon icons!" Angel answered.

"You're doing _what_?" Derpy responded.

"We're not killing anybody!" Damien lied. "Now hurry up!"

Derpy reluctantly flew into the house.

"Twilight! Scootaloo is stuck in a well!" Derpy yelled at the unicorn pony.

Twilight had just finished up the reversal spell when she heard Derpy's announcement.

"Oh no! Poor Scootaloo! Come on, Simba, we have to save her." Twilight announced, and the two ran ahead.

"Who's Scootaloo?" Simba asked himself, then ran ahead to catch up.

* * *

When they got to where Derpy led them, they were surprised to see that there was no well, but were soon trapped inside a cage.

"Finally." Damien said as he came out. "After a thousand years of waiting, I can be free!"

"Wait," Derpy asked, "A thousand years?"

"I'm not an actual human." Damien explained to the cross-eyed pegasus. "I'm... well you can tell by my name what I am. And killing these two before sunset, is the only way I don't have to wait another thousand years to get on this stupid planet."

"I'm here!" Angel yelled, as he ran up with a shovel.

"What are you doing with that thing?" Damien asked.

"We're not digging a pit trap?"

"No, you idiot! Now get me my shotgun!"

"_Things are looking bleak for our heroes, while Damien has revealed not to be a human and Angel has handed him a shotgun-_"

"Why are you narrating?" Damien asked his partner.

"I don't know." answered Angel.

"Hold it!" the pegasus shouted. "I'm not letting you-"

Before she could say another word, she was hit with a tranquilizer dart.

"Now that was just uncalled for." Twilight stated.

"Shut up! I wish I had more than one dart with me, but I figured I'd only need it for the dumb one."

"_Hey_! Leave Derpy alone!" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight? I'm kind of scared. What if Fluttershy and the Cakes are worrying about me?" Simba said.

"A big old lion like you afraid of a human-like thing?" Twilight said. "Guess I have to do everything myself."

Twilight was about to use her magic to turn Damien into a toad, but it failed.

"You think I wouldn't take into account your magic? You ponies are all so stupid." Damien stated. "Flying, magic, controlling weather, it's not that impressive! Maybe a step above humans, but still below a lot of what I've seen. Now prepare for you two to have it all taken away from you."

"Hey Damien!" Angel cried.

"Yeah?" Damien responded.

"Shut up." And he hit his partner with a shovel, then opened the cage for the animals.

"You're lucky Damien isn't the only non-human around here." Angel stated.

"You're not also-" Simba started.

"Oh, no. But, they call me Angel for a reason. Some also call me Deuce. Deuce Xavier Machina."

"Please tell me I only heard that in my head."

Suddenly, Damien rose.

"Did you think that you could stop me with a simple _shovel_?" He asked.

"No, I thought I could stop you with a simple lion." Angel said.

"Yeah!" Said Simba, then realizing what Angel just said, declared "Hey!"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

"No regular lion could stop me!" Damien stated.

"Wait for it, this is my favorite part." Angel said, looking off to the side.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not just any lion." Simba stated, "I. Am. The. Lion. KING!"

Then he pounced on Damien and started beating him. Damien soon fell unconscious.

"I knocked him out?" Simba asked himself.

"No, that was me." Twilight said. "A simple knockout spell. Never thought I'd have to use it."

"Derpy, are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derpy responded. "I can't believe I fell for it though. Even for someone as ditzy as me, that's pretty dumb."

"Oh, no , Derpy. I don't think you're like that at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact let me tell you something." Angel pulled out a gold medal. "I'm able to give these to people who have been brave and clever."

"You think I'm brave and clever?"

"Derpy, I know just about everything, why would I lie to you? Now, remember, this can be used to call me anytime, for _anything_."

"Anything?"

"Anything. No matter how silly or mundane, I'll come and help you."

"Thanks."

"No problem, my little pony."Angel turned to Simba.

"You're lucky you stopped, the 'mane' problem here." Angel said. "Quick question, if you had to choose for your grandson to live with his family or his true love which would it be?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Simba.

"A question to tell you that your grandson has to either be in this world or yours. But, he'll never find true love in your world. I think I'm sensing something about a war, but the details are vague. If you bring him here, it might just work out."

Simba considered this, then whispered his choice into Angel's ear.

"Well, you're choice." Angel said with dread in his voice. "By the way, I'm gonna wipe everyone's memory in five minutes, so you're choice wasn't the worst."

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Simba was gone.

"I was hoping for a twist." Angel said, then smiled.

No one noticed the butterfly that landed on Simba's back.

* * *

In that same moment, Pinkie disappeared in a flash of light, too.

"Well, I guess that mean she's gone." Kiara stated.

"But where's Mkuu?" Vitani asked.

"I can answer that." The mandrill announced as he came in. "You see, it turns out Mufasa lied earlier when he told me Pinkie was here to liven up the Pride Lands."

"But then, what was she here for?" Kovu asked.

Rafiki smiled.

* * *

_One day I shall have a handsome husband,_

_And a daughter of my own._

_Then I'll send her to fetch the water,_

_And I'll be cooking in the home._

* * *

_**Lion king **_**characters**

**Simba- Matthew Broderick**

**Cub Simba- Jonathan Taylor Thomas**

**Mkuu/ Jim- Frank Welker**

**Mwana- George Lopez **

**Binti- Selena Gomez**

**Rafiki- Robert Guillaume**

**Zazu- Rowan Altkilnson**

**Nala- Moira Kelly**

**Timon-Nathan Lane**

**Pumbaa- Jonathan Roberts**

**Kiara- Neve Campbell**

**Kovu- Jason Marsdon**

**Vitani(Who I wish I had given more lines to)- Jennifer Lien**

**Guy who I wish was in this story- Jeremy Irons**

**Ed-Jim Cummings**

**Bandia- Means Fake**

_**My little pony **_**characters**

**Pinkie Pie/ Fluttershy- Andrea Libman**

**Rainbow Dash/ Applejack- Ashleigh Ball **

**Rarity/ Cup Cake- Tabitha St. German**

**Twilight Sparkle- Tara Strong**

**Carrot Cake- Brian Drummon**

**Gummy- Rob Paulsen**

**Zecora- Brenda Crichlow**

**Spike- Isn't in this story**

**Human actors**

**Damien- Rupert Grint**

**Angel- Me**

**All the stuff you don't care about reading.**

**Done by- Me**

**My little pony is © Hasbro and Lion King is © the Walt Disney Corporation. In other words I don't own anything but the story and OC's**

**This story is completely fictional, any people, places, or events in real life similar to this story would be totally awesome, but purely coincidental**

**No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.**

* * *

Mkuu opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked.

He then saw a zebra, mixing potions like Rafiki.

"And who are you?" He asked

She chuckled.

"You're questions will soon be answered by me." She answered.

"But you first need rest, Lion of Everfree."

**The** **End**


End file.
